Field
The described technology generally relates to organic light-emitting diode displays.
Description of the Related Technology
Large organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are being researched and developed. OLED displays generate an emission current proportional to a voltage difference between a power voltage (e.g., a high power voltage ELVDD) applied to a display panel and a data signal. Luminance and chromaticity of an OLED are adjusted according to the emission current magnitude.
A voltage drop (i.e., IR drop) of the power voltage is caused by resistance of power lines transmitting the power voltages to the display panel. The voltage drop changes according to luminance or gray level. Thus, a deviation of luminance of a display image between internal areas of the display panel is generated.